Yours, Mine, and Ours
by LadyTemeraire
Summary: At a present-day sleepover, Lithuania thinks it would be a good idea to establish boundaries in their relationship. Poland, being Poland, takes this suggestion in a completely unexpected direction. Rated for mild BL.


A/N: This fic contains heavily implied Lithuania/Poland. It's written totally for lulz and d'awww-ing, so try not to take it too seriously. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, too bad; not mine, so sad.

*****

Yours, Mine, and Ours

"You've been awfully quiet tonight," Poland pointed out after he and Lithuania snuggled down in front of the fire, afghan thrown over them both. Night had fallen long ago, but neither of them was tired enough to sleep yet. "You sure everything's okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Lithuania murmured a bit sleepily.

"If you're sure," the blond said cautiously.

"I am." Then he sighed reluctantly and added, "Except..."

"Lieeeeeet," Feliks groaned, dropping his forehead to the other's shoulder.

"What?! You asked!"

"Yeah," he grumbled, "but it'd, like, totally be easier if you'd just answer in the first place."

Toris chuckled, wrapping his arms around his partner. "I was just thinking... about you, and me, and, well, _us_, and..." He bit his lip for a moment before blurting, "I don't think we can go back to the way we were."

Feliks snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like, duh!"

"Eh?"

"Please. I totally wouldn't _want_ to be like that again." He wrinkled his pert nose in distaste. "Don't get me wrong, we kicked some pretty serious ass back in the day. But still, we were always bickering or worrying about something." He poked Toris' ribs gently. "Well. _You_ were always worrying about something. And it would seriously _not_ be cool to go back to that." With a grin, he nestled back against Lithuania. "Which means _stop_ _worrying, Liet."_

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..." Toris said dryly, though his smile dropped moments later. "Still, though, I just... we've both changed. A lot. And... after living with Russia for so long..."

Poland scowled and turned the brunette's face toward him. "Hey. No one's gonna make you do something you're not okay with. You know that, right?"

"I know, I know," Toris soothed. "But... it's been a long time since we've really gotten to spend time together. We've fought so much - with other people and with each other - and it's altered us and the way we interact. And I think... before this goes anywhere, I think we need to set up some boundaries."

"Boundaries," Feliks repeated.

"Yeah. Like... what is and isn't okay; where we want to go from here; where 'us' stops and 'I' begin..."

Feliks wrinkled his nose again. "Where 'us' stops? What? Is that even proper grammar?"

"Um." Lithuania wracked his brain for a better explanation. "Remember when we were first setting up the commonwealth?"

"Oh!" Feliks citrine eyes lit up. "Y'mean how a lot of stuff was ours, but some was just yours and some was just mine?"

"Exactly," Lithuania nodded, relieved that he got it. Maybe now Poland would understand that invading his house unannounced (and at all hours of the day and night) was _really not okay_.

"Okay!" Feliks squirmed and shifted until he could face his partner. "Hmm, where to start?"

"Wait, what? You want to do this now?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We're, like, not gonna do anything important tonight." Before Toris could speak again, Feliks laid a finger on his lips. "These," he proclaimed, "are mine," and he darted forward to capture them.

Lithuania jerked away as though he'd been bitten instead of kissed. "_Feliks!_" he gasped, appalled at his partner's nerve.

The little blond grinned. "I thought I said to stop worrying," he scolded, fingers dancing behind Toris' ear until he wriggled away, laughing helplessly. "That smile's definitely yours," he continued softly, settling in Lithuania's lap. Then he pressed a kiss to the brunette's throat and added, "But that's mine."

Lithuania found himself powerless to protest against Poland's claims. He was torn between amusement ("The hair's yours, if you'll keep it long so I can play with it") and embarrassment ("This is mine~" "You already have a navel!"), with embarrassment mostly presiding.

Feliks suddenly shifted forward in a way that made Toris hiss softly, eyes sparkling with mischief at the reaction (oh, that _devil_). "This is totally mine," he all but _purred_, and ran his hand lightly over the curve of Toris' backside.

Lithuania blushed and sputtered, smacking his hand away, and wondered briefly if he would be better off locking himself in the bathroom all night or walking back to his own house in the dark. He made to shove Feliks off, but the cheeky blond caught his hand, laughing at his pink cheeks. The bright-eyed Pole kissed his knuckles, still smiling, and then brought Lithuania's hand to the left side of his chest. "And this," he said, serious despite his shining eyes, "is, and always has been, yours."

The simple statement completely washed away Toris' annoyance; he didn't know whether to laugh or cry or kiss Feliks, and settled for an odd combination of all three.

"What was that for?" Feliks asked when they parted.

Toris chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "For being you."

Feliks snorted and rolled his eyes, but Toris could tell he was pleased. "You're such a _sap_," he mumbled, reaching up to brush the tears away.

"Hmm. You do realize, of course, that wasn't at all what I had in mind."

"I know."

Lithuania arched an eyebrow and glanced down at him. "Then what was the point of all that?"

Feliks laughed lightly and pecked his cheek. "Just staking a claim."

Toris cast his eyes heavenward, smiling despite himself, and leaned forward to tuck the afghan more tightly around them.

_~Fin~_

*****

NOTES:

~LietPol = my OTP kthx. No really, I get this big goofy grin whenever Poland shows up in a story or art, especially if Lithuania is being dragged helplessly along. I love the contrast between the two - how Lithuania is refined and polite and sensible and Poland is... well... not. At all. (Sounds like me and my beta, come to think of it.)

~The Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth was seriously badass. At one point they were the largest country in Europe and controlled most of the continent, as well as kicking the collective asses of the other nations at one point or another. (I think they fought with Russia like six or seven times before the end.) They were eventually split up, with Austria and Prussia taking Poland and Russia taking Lithuania. Remember that part in the comic where Russia said his hobby is partitioning Poland? Yeah. LOLhistory.

~The idea came from a flyer here on campus for a women's group. One of the things they advertised was help with setting up boundaries within relationships; the line "defining where 'you' and 'us' stops and 'I' begins" really stuck with me.

~I have a bit of a headcanon that Lithuania is surprisingly ticklish, and Poland (who is perfectly _aware of this_ and knows all his "spots") likes to take advantage of this. Especially at inconveniant/inappropriate times like, oh, say, UN meetings. (Geez, more plot bunnies.)

~Poland's Valley-girl accent is really hard to write. Almost as bad as China's speech tic.

~Huge hugs to my beta CJBlackwing. (Sorry I couldn't work more groping in there, sweetie. ^_^)

Please review, I love getting feedback!


End file.
